Hermione's Secret
by AllieArson
Summary: Hermione spends her days at work in the Ministry and spends some nights in one man's bed and some nights in another's. Toys, anal, bondage, Three-some etc...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so padfootsgrl79 suggested on my one-shot Hermione's Surprise that I should explore a Hermione/Lucius/Draco relationship so I think I'll do so.**

* * *

Hermione Granger sat at her flat trying to figure out what to wear for the Ministry ball tonight. The ball was supposed to celebrate the fall of Voldemort. She hated attending these things getting dressed up and pretending to be interested in people while wearing heels that hurt her feet wasn't really her cup of tea. She was pulled out of her thoughts when an owl tapped on the window. The brunette grabbed the small package and the owl flew away. She looked at the note on top.

_Wear this to the Ministry ball and join me afterwards._

She looked inside the package and smirked before she finished doing her hair and make-up. Hermione had decided on a long black strapless gown with a slit down the left leg. She wore her hair in an elegant bun.

When Hermione arrived at the party she scanned the room looking for anyone she knew. She saw Harry, Ginny, Luna, Lavender, and Ron.

'No not Ron,' she thought. He was still mad at her for breaking up with him last year. 'He needs to let it go and move on.'

Harry looked at her and waved her over she smiled but declined with her hands before she grabbed a glass of wine and going onto the balcony.

"You look immaculate tonight," A male voice called from behind her.

"Thank you Draco," She said turning around "You don't look to bad yourself."

"Why don't we get out of here?"

"I can't, I have plans afterwards."

"Well then follow me right now." He said grabbing her wrist and pulling her back into the room but into a dark hallway.

"Draco no we can't,"

"Yes we can," He said pushing her against the wall and starting to kiss and nibble on her neck.

"Draco," She moaned. Hermione was already wet from earlier and his hardening cock pressing into her hip wasn't helping.

"You know you want this," He said running a hand up her leg before cupping her ass.

"But,"

"Just shut up and kiss me Granger." He said before he slammed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Draco ran a hand up and pulled the top of the dress down exposing her breasts. She gasped when he started sucking and biting her nipples.

"Fuck," She gasped.

"You want it don't you?" He said grinding his hips against her.

"Yes,"

He smirked unzipping his pants he turned her around and pushed up her dress entering her from behind. She let out a loud moan when he entered her. He began a quick pace she pushed back into him.

"You like my cock don't you?"

"Yes I love it," She moaned he smacked her ass hard and she quickly came, her pussy convulsing around his cock. Draco pulled out of her and turned her around again.

"Get on your knees and suck it,"

Hermione did as she was told and took the head of it into her mouth teasing it. She slowly took his cock as deep down her throat as possible before she gagged. Hermione sucked as hard as she could as he thrust into her mouth.

"God I'm gonna cum," He groaned putting his hand on the back of her head and forcing his cock down her throat as he came. She swallowed every drop before releasing his cock and standing up. Hermione fixed herself with her wand and walked back out to the party.

* * *

**Hope you liked the hot quickie, the next chapter will be up tomorrow please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's another chapter full of smutty goodness.**

**

* * *

**

Hermione walked back into the ballroom and up to her friends.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said "Nice you finally joined us,"

"Well you know Ronald is still course with me,"

"Yeh he's been insurable about it with us to," Ginny said

"What were you doing with Malfoy?" Ron said walking up to her.

"That's none of your business Ronald,"

"Actually it is my business, do you remember how he tormented us at school?"

"Yes I do but that was school. He's grown up since then, he changed."

"So you're defending him now?"

"He's a good guy and everyone can see that he's changed but you. I mean if you actually got to know Draco you'd find out you have loads in common."

"And you're calling him Draco now,"

"Yes I am,"

"I forbid you from talking to him,"

"You can't forbid me from anything," She said before walking away.

"Can you believe her?" Ron said to Harry.

"I can't believe you,"

"What did I do?"

"You attacked her for no reason," Ginny said

"She was talking to that git Malfoy,"

"He's not a git once you get to know him Ron,"

"So you too,"

"Yes me to."

Hermione walked out if the party and apparated to the Malfoy Manor. She walked up to the door and knocked. Lucius opened the door looking as sexy as ever.

"Hello Hermione, you're early."

"Yes well I didn't want to stand around and be interrogated,"

"I understand," He said rubbing her shoulders. "You're so tense darling."

Hermione's head fell back as his fingers worked there magic.

"I can do much better if you were lying down." He mumbled in her ear. She smiled and he quickly led her up to his bedroom. She stripped herself down to her underwear and he began rubbing her back. Hermione groaned as he began working the knots out of her back, it always amazed her that his hands could give her so much pleasure.

"Get on your hands and knees," Lucius demanded she was happy to oblige. He pulled down her underwear. "I see you got the package I sent," He said seeing the butt-plug in her asshole. Lucius lightly tapped it he felt her squirm underneath his hands. "Did you like having it in your perfect little ass all night?"

"Yes," She gasped as he started moving it in and out. He suddenly stopped and she was disappointed for a second until she felt his mouth on her clit. "Fuck," She moaned. He sucked hard on her clit as he entered two fingers in her pussy. Hermione's body shook from the pleasure his mouth was bringing her. He pulled away right before she could cum and she let out a groan of disappointment. Lucius unzipped his pants and stroked his cock at the erotic sight before him. Who could've guessed that he would have Hermione Granger on her hands and knees in front of him with a butt-plug in her ass?

"Where do you want it?"

"In my pussy,"

Without waiting he thrust into her making her scream in pleasure. He fucked her hard and fast, Hermione gripped the sheets. Her body was full of mind blowing pleasure both of her holes being filled felt amazing to her.

"Your pussy is so perfect," Lucius groaned as he kept up his pace. "It's like it was made just for my cock."

"Fuck I'm so close!" She moaned.

"Cum for me, you dirty little slut." He groaned slapping her ass. She moaned as her pussy convulsed around his cock. Lucius pulled out the butt-plug and pushed his cock into her ass earning a loud moan from her.

"You like that?"

"Yes I fucking love it,"

He kept his quick pace as Hermione tried to keep her arms from falling out from under her. Lucius quickly came deep inside her ass, before Hermione collapsed under him. He rolled out to the side of her before wrapping his arms around her.

"You're perfect you know that?" He said kissing her forehead.

* * *

**Well that's it for now hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here's another chapter of smutty goodness. Thank you all for the comments.**

* * *

Hermione woke at two in the morning next to Lucius. She crawled out of the bed and a firm hand grabbed her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I have to go back to my flat, I have work tomorrow." He pulled her back down on the bed.

"Sorry sweet but I want to keep you here,"

"Oh yeh, why do you want to keep me here?"

"Because you look sexy when you naked in my bed," He said running his hands down her body.

"As flattered as I am I have to get home, I'll make it up to you later though I promise."

"You better," He said smacking her ass.

The next day Hermione sat at her desk doing endless piles of paper work when Draco came in.

"Hello Draco dear, what are you doing here?"

"Came to see you, I had loads of fun last night." He said smirking.

"Me too, you know I love the taste of you on my tongue."

"Well how about we spend some time together tonight?"

"Sounds like a plan, but I don't think I can wait for tonight though." She said seductively. Draco pulled out his wand and cast a silencing spell and locking spell. Hermione sat on her desk and spread her legs showing Draco a full view of her hairless pussy. He went over to her and dropped to his knees. His tongue ran over her pussy lips before he sucked on her clit. He moved his tongue to her opening and started to move it in and out making her moan before moving back to her clit. Draco stuck two of his long fingers inside of her and moved them in and out.

"Draco that feels fucking incredible," Hermione groaned rocking her hips towards her fingers. Just then he pulled away.

"Your gonna have to wait for the rest tonight," He said she grabbed his pants.

"But I want your cock now, and from what I can see your cock wants me." Hermione said unbuttoning his pants and pulling out his stiff cock stroking it.

"You little bitch." He said pushing her onto the desk and roughly entering her. He started to pound into making her moan loudly. His cock filled every inch of her and she felt like she could never get enough. He pounded into mercilessly she felt like he was trying to see his cock come out of her mouth. When Draco reached down and pinched her clit she came and he gave one last hard push he came deep inside her.

"You're an amazing fuck you know that?"

"So I've been told,"

* * *

**Well that's it for now you know what to do.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update I was determined to finish another story **_**Miora's Story**_** this week and I just did. Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews and putting this story on your alerts and for adding this story to your favorites. Anyway here's another steamy chapter I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Hermione had just left work to go meet up with Draco. She had walked to the restaurant to find he was waiting outside for her.

"Hello Hermione glad you could make it,"

"Glad you invited me,"

They sat and enjoyed there meal and their conversation. Draco and Hermione where in the middle of a conversation about their jobs when they were interrupted.

"Hello Miss. Granger,"

"Lucius hello,"

"I never expected to see you here with my son,"

"Well I thought she deserved a nice meal after how hard she works at the ministry,"

"Yes she does, well I have to go discuss some business plans with one of my associates. It was lovely to see you," He said kissing her hand before walking away. Lucius looked at her from across the restraint. He couldn't help but be aroused by her and the memories they had made in his manor. He also couldn't help but wonder why his son was with her and why she wasn't with him and if he should investigate this.

When the check was paid Draco led Hermione back to his flat. When he closed the door they lightly kissed. He took her to the bedroom and slowly began kissing her neck. Draco removed her shirt and began kissing her collarbone and stomach. Hermione's head fell back in pleasure as he removed her bra and began sucking and nibbling her nipples. He removed her skirt and she sat on the bed watching as he removed his shirt revealing his toned chest.

Draco walked to her and slowly got on top of her kissing her passionately. He kissed down her body until he reached her pussy. He inserted a finger making her moan softly. Draco smirked before standing up and removing his pants and boxers revealing his hard cock. Hermione looked at it and got on her knees in front of him. She took his cock in her hand and slowly stroked it.

"I love your cock you know that, I love touching it, I love sucking it and I love when it's deep inside my wet pussy. But I have to wonder what it'd feel like in my ass." Hermione said before taking the head of his cock into her mouth and sucking hard. She twirled her tongue around the head before deep throating it. Draco held her head and began fucking her mouth watching as his cock disappeared between her pink lips. He pulled his cock out of her mouth, and she stood up.

"I'll be right back." Hermione said before running out and grabbing her bag. Draco couldn't help but notice the way her boobs bounced and she ran back in. She pulled two things out of her bag before throwing it on the ground. She sat on the bed so her back was facing him and lubed up the sex toy. She bent over and supported herself with one hand while the other slipped the sex toy in and out of her ass. Draco walked towards her and slapped her hand.

"I'll do that," He said taking a hold of it and sliding it in and out while pushing two fingers in and out of her pussy making her moan. Draco felt himself starting to get painfully hard so he stood up and pulled the sex toy out. "Do you want this?" He said holding his cock up to her ass.

"Yes," She moaned. He slowly slid his cock into her ass.

"Fuck," He groaned her ass was so tight he almost came right then. He slowly pushed in and out of her as she moaned and pushed back against his cock. Hermione was so close and he wasn't picking up the pace.

"Please Draco I'm so close,"

"What do you want?"

"I want to cum," She moaned. He smirked and picked up his pace. Her body shook and her ass clenched around him as she came. Draco couldn't hold back any longer and came deep inside her. He collapsed beside her and she laid next to him feeling his cum drip out of her ass.

"Merlin, why didn't we do that before?" He panted wrapping an arm around her.

"You never asked,"

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter you guys know what to do.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok here's another chapter again thanks for all the reviews you guys are awesome. Oh and since you guys are reading this please check out my new poll I want your opinion on Lucius or Draco who do you prefer?**

* * *

Hermione woke the sun shining on her face sitting up she looked around to see Draco lying next to her still fast asleep. It was her first night staying with anyone other than Lucius and usually she'd wake to find him in the kitchen making them both some breakfast but Draco was still asleep next to her. She had to admit he did look handsome when he was sleeping. Hermione got up and took a shower before going to the kitchen and making herself some coffee. She sat on the balcony and sipped her coffee as she watched the people on going about their Saturday morning. She smiled when she saw parents with their child walking down the street, they all looked so happy. A part of her wanted to settle down and have a family after all she was twenty-five almost everyone she'd known has settled down.

"When did you get up?" Draco asked snapping Hermione out of her thoughts.

"A little while ago, I'm probably going to leave soon anyway."

"Why do you want to leave?"

"I just have to meet someone today,"

"Anyone I know?"

"No,"

'Yes,' she thought sipping her coffee. When the cup was empty she put it in the sink and put her clothes on.

"I'll see you later," She said kissing him before leaving.

Hermione walked to her flat quickly changed and apparated to just outside the Malfoy Manor. She walked up to the front door and knocked on it. A house elf opened the door.

"Miss. Hermione," The small elf said with a smile. "You're here to see master Lucius yes?"

"Yes I am, is he in his study?"

"Yes Triny can take you to him,"

"Thank you but I know where it is," She said walking up the stairs and to his study. Hermione opened the door to find Lucius sitting in a leather chair with a cup of brandy in one hand and a book in the other. He looked up to see her standing there looking as beautiful as ever. She was in a light blue summer dress and her hair was in a messy bun.

"I didn't expect to see you here today," He said with a smirk setting his book and brandy on the table next to him. "Usually it's me who comes to you."

"You didn't forget I have to repay you for the other night," She said walking up to him.

"Well what did you have in mind?" Lucius could feel himself getting hard as he watched the young witch in front of him.

"I can think of a few things," Hermione said pulling the straps of her dress down. He watched as the dress slid off of her petit body revealing that she was wearing nothing underneath. She straddled him and he cupped her bare ass. Lucius started sucking and biting on her nipples but she pulled away. "No this is how it's going to work I'm going to suck your cock, you're going to cum in my mouth and I'm gonna swallow every last drop," She said getting off of him and onto her knees in front of him. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants pulling out his semi-hard cock.

Hermione slowly stroked his cock before licking the head slowly she felt it grow in her hand. When it was fully hard she took it all the way into her mouth. Lucius watched as her head bobbed up and down and groaned when he felt his cock go down her throat. She tried to pull back up but he put his hand on the back of her head holding her there. When he finally let go of her head she came back up with tears in her brown eyes but she still kept playing with him. Lucius couldn't take it anymore he pulled her up so she was standing with him. He led her to a room that she'd never been in before.

"Lucius, what the hell?"

"Here's what's going to happen Hermione," He said holding both of her wrists above her head with one hand. "I'm going to tie you up and play with your body. You're going to be my toy I'm going to do what I want to you and you're going to love every minute of it. Then when you beg for it I'm going to fuck you in any hole I want and cum where ever I want." Hermione moaned at his words. Lucius lifted one arm above her head and she heard a metal click he soon did the same to the other one. He pulled out his wand and flicked it so she was bent over completely exposed to him. He walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a metal ball before walking back over to her.

Hermione watched as knelt in front of her and held something up to her.

"Do you know what this is?" She shook her head he smirked and walked behind her. "Spread your legs." He demanded Hermione did as she was told. Lucius knelt behind her and inserted a finger into her pussy. "I think you like being tied up Hermione," She moaned and tried to push back against his hand and let out a groan of disappointment when he pulled the finger out. "You'll like this much better pet trust me." Lucius said inserting the small ball into her pussy. He pointed his wand at it and mumbled a spell. It slowly grew in her and stopped when it filled her pussy perfectly. He muttered something else and it started weakly vibrating. Hermione's head dropped and moaned loudly. She heard him grab something else and he came to kneel back in front of her again. He reached down with one hand and rubbed one of her nipples then the other before she felt a pinch on them. It was almost painful but it felt so good. He stood up and walked behind her.

"Who knew Hermione Granger was such a masochist," He said rubbing her ass before he spanked it hard making her scream in pleasure and pain. Lucius kept spanking her ass until it was red.

Hermione's ass and nipples were throbbing and in a sick way that she was almost embarrassed about she was more aroused than ever. She let out a loud groan of disappointment when she felt the metal ball shrink then leave her pussy.

"Please Lucius I need it," She begged.

"Need what?" He said taking his cock in his hand and rubbing it against her pussy.

"I need your cock, please fuck me." He smirked and entered her in one hard thrust. Lucius pushed in and out of her hard and fast. "Fuck just like that," She moaned. He groaned at Hermione's words and she quickly came. With one last thrust he came deep inside her. They were both panting Hermione was drifting in and out of consciousness.

Lucius took the nipple clamps off her and unbound the beauty before carrying her to his bed. He laid her under the covers and took off his clothes before crawling in with her.

* * *

**Well that's it for now please review and go find my poll and choose.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you guys go I love all the readers and the reviews you guys are amazing!**

* * *

Hermione awoke next to Lucius who was already awake.

"Why did you wake me?" She asked as he pushed her in closer to him.

"You looked to peaceful," He said rubbing her stomach lightly. Hermione could feel him getting hard she rubbed her ass against him and he groaned before sliding into her she moaned lightly. Lucius hand moved up to her breasts and he lightly rubbed them. "How do your nipples feel pet?"

"A little soar," He moved his hand to her hip.

"And your ass?"

"Burning," Lucius smirked at her words as he started moving in and out of her slowly while running his hand all over her body. Hermione closed her eyes in pleasure, she loved what he did to her body, he could be rough with her sometimes, and gentile with her others. She didn't know how she'd ever live without him or Draco. The two were so similar but completely different. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Lucius turned onto his back pulling her on top of him. She sat up and started to ride him.

Lucius watched as Hermione rode him he touched her still red ass before she turned around and looked down at him. There was lust in her eyes and something else that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Her nail dug into his chest and he groaned bucking his hips up to meet hers. Her moans echoed throughout the room. Lucius watched as Hermione's head dropped back and her mouth fall open as she came. He gripped her hips and kept thrusting into her before spilling his seed inside her. She laid on top of him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"So are you staying tonight?" He panted. She nodded.

"What time is it?"

"Three o'clock,"

"It's still early in the day, do you want to walk around muggle London?"

"And risk being seen with me?"

"I'm not ashamed of you. Are you ashamed of me?"

"I could never be ashamed of you," He said before kissing her lips. Hermione got up and went to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and stepped underneath the water. When she went back to Lucius' bedroom she saw a dress on the bed.

"Try it on I'm dying to see if I know your size," He said smirking as walked in fully dressed in black kakis and a dark green shirt on. She magically dried herself and put the purple sundress on. He smirked when he saw that it fit her perfectly Hermione put her flip-flops on.

"Shall we go?" He asked holding his arm out to her. She took it and smiled.

* * *

**Sorry that chapter was short but I hope you all enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter and just so you guys know I'm leaving for a week and be around a computer so most likely the next time I'll update is sometime next week. But this chapters gonna be pretty short. Again I love all the comments and readers you guys rock. I still have the Draco or Lucius poll up so vote.**

* * *

Hermione and Lucius walked back into the Manor after a day in Muggle London. Lucius pulled her to his bedroom. She laid on the bed as he started looking for something. She watched as he turned around holding a camera. Hermione smirked.

"What do plan to do with that?" She said seductively as she pulled the straps of the dress off her shoulders. She pulled town the top of her dress exposing her breasts to him. Lucius raised the camera and took a picture of her.

"Beautiful," He mumbled she slipped the dress off and sat on her knees as he took another picture. Lucius could feel himself get harder with every picture he took of her finally he couldn't take it anymore. He put down the camera and took off his shirt as Hermione watched him.

Lucius removed his belt and unbuttoned his pants before removing them leaving him fully naked in front of her. She bit her bottom lip as she looked at his cock when he slowly started to stroke it.

Hermione laid back on the bed as she spread her legs and slowly started to play with herself as she watched him. Lucius couldn't take his eyes off of her, watching her pleasure herself in front of him was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. Hermione slipped two fingers into her pussy as she brought her other hand down to rub her clit. He walked up to her and removed the fingers from her pussy before putting them in his mouth and licking her sweet juices off of them.

Lucius laid on top of her and positioned himself before he slowly pushed his cock into her letting out a low grunt. Hermione let out a sigh as he moved her legs over his shoulders and started a slow rhythm.

"I love your cock," She moaned gripping the sheets as he kept moving in and out of her. He pulled out till just the head was inside her. Her pussy tightened around it and he stayed there. "Fuck just move already," She demanded. Lucius smirked and pushed back into her. His slow pace was bringing her to an orgasm. He couldn't control his grunts of pleasure when he pushed in and out of her tight pussy as he watched her face. She looked so beautiful her eyes were closed and her mouth was open in pleasure. "Lucius," Hermione moaned as she came. After a few more thrusts he came deep inside her. He rolled over next to her and held her in his arms as she fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Well that's it for now you guys know what to do. The earliest I'll be able to update is Wednesday and I promise there will be some plot soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone I'm back from vacation so here's another chapter. Sorry it took me so long after I got back to update I had really bad writers block. Again I love all the people who've been reading, reviewing, adding this to their favorite list and subscribing to this story. You guys rock!**

* * *

Hermione was in her office finishing her paper work when she heard a knock at the door. She looked up and smiled seeing Draco walk in.

"Hello Mister Malfoy." She said as he closed the door and casting a silencing spell before walking over to her and capturing her lips with his. She kissed him back as he pulled her up.

"I've been thinking about you," He said reaching down to unbutton her shirt.

"Oh yeh?" She murmured kissing his neck as he tossed her blouse on the floor. Draco kissed her lips again as he pulled her bra down before his fingers rubbed and pinched her nipples making her moan into the kiss. Draco moved his lips down and captured one of her nipples in his mouth. He sucked and nibbled at it making her reach up and tangle her hands in his blonde hair. Hermione gripped his hair and pulled his head up before getting on her knees and quickly unbuckling his pants. She pulled his pants and boxers down revealing his fully erect cock before standing back up and pushing him onto her desk.

Hermione removed her underwear and straddled him. She rubbed his cock against her wet pussy lips. Draco soon grew impatient he gripped her hips and pulled her down onto his cock as he thrust up making the sexy brunette throw her head back and moan loudly. She soon started a quick rhythm. They were both so enveloped in their passion they didn't notice the door was cracked open.

Lucius peered through the crack in the door and couldn't help but get hard as he watched his lover bounce up and down wildly on another man's cock. He couldn't quite tell who the other man was all he could see was Hermione with her bra lowered just enough so he could see her breasts bouncing up and down; her skirt was pushed up around her stomach revealing her perfectly shaped ass. Her head was thrown back in pure ecstasy and her mouth was open, he couldn't help but wonder how she'd look with a cock in her mouth at the same time. Lucius certainly wasn't shocked at the fact that she was having sex with another man nor was he angry what he was the most shocked about was how turned on he was at the sight of her having sex with another man. She threw her head back and moaned loudly as she came. He closed the door and departed.

Later that day after he took care of his painful erection he decided he wanted to see Hermione pleasure another man while he pleasured her. He decided to write his son. When Draco got there he walked into his father's study to see him sitting in his chair looking at some pictures with a cup of brandy in his hand.

"You wanted to discuss something with me?"

"Yes Draco, come in." He said not looking up from the pictures. "What do you think of Hermione Granger?" Draco was shocked, did his father find out about his affair with her?

"Well as you know in school I didn't care too much for her but I've talked to her since at seen her at Ministry balls and now I think she's quite beautiful."

"Is that it?"

"Yes," Lucius handed him the photos and Draco's eyes almost bulged out of his head as he looked at them. They were of Hermione naked in very sexy and seductive poses, why and how did his father obtain these?

"Now what do you think of her?" His father said sipping his brandy.

"She's incredibly sexy in these photos. How did you get them?"

"I have my ways Draco, now I have a proposition for you."

* * *

**Well that's it for now tell me what you all think. I promise the next chapter will have hot Lucius/Hermione/Draco smuttieness**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok here's another chapter for you all. To all my readers you're all awesome!**

* * *

Hermione was in her room sipping some tea when Lucius' owl tapped her window. A smile came to her face as she opened the window and took the letter out of its beak.

_Come to the Manor tonight at seven._

She looked at the clock it was six-thirty she put on some clothes and apparated to the front gate of the Malfoy Manor. She walked up to the house and knocked on the front door. Lucius opened the door and led her up to his room.

"Hermione before anything else happens tonight I must discuss something with you," He said as she sat on the bed.

"What?"

"I walked to your office the other day and I saw you with another man." Hermione was shocked and scared. What was he going to say or do?

"Lucius I can explain," She said.

"You don't have to, I'm not mad I understand."

"You do?"

"I've had affairs before and so did Narcissa. You are a stunning young woman with a sex drive that needs to be filled." A tear slid down her cheek and he wiped it away. "And to be honest it turned me on to see you with another man." Hermione smiled at his words. "But if you're going to be with any other man it's going to be someone who I trust and who I know."

"Who would that be?"

"Draco," Hermione's eyes opened wide and she felt a strong urge to laugh. Lucius didn't know the man she was having an affair with was Draco. "Are you ok?"

"Yes I mean it's a weird proposal but ok," She smiled. Lucius gave her a passionate kiss and she kissed him back. "So when is this little arrangement supposed to start?" She asked as Lucius kissed the left side of her neck. Her question was answered when she felt a very familiar pair of lips on the other side of her neck as the weight on the bed shifted behind her. Lucius curled his fingers in the bottom of her shirt before pulling it over her head and throwing it onto the floor. Draco unhooked the back of her bra and also discarded it. Lucius bent his head down and sucked on her nipple while Draco reached a hand down her pants and started to play with her clit. She moaned at the pleasure both men gave her before it was muffled by Draco's lips. It didn't take long before she was bucking her hips against his hand. Lucius bit her nipple before he stood up and removed his shirt. He couldn't help but get aroused at the sight before him.

Hermione broke the kiss with Draco and saw Lucius standing in front of them with a very obvious hard on. She got down on her knees in front of him and made quick work of his pants. She took his cock in her hand and started to stroke it. Hermione turned her head and gave Draco a 'come hither' look he stood up and removed his clothes before walking over to her. She took Draco's cock in her other hand and soon began stroking them both fast. She looked at Draco's cock and she wanted to take it in her mouth.

"It's ok," Lucius said. Hermione quickly took Draco's cock in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down before she took his cock down her throat. Lucius groaned as he watched her giving head to his son as she stroked his cock if she kept this up he wasn't going to last much longer. Lucius moved away from her hand and moved to his bedside table he grabbed some lube from the drawer before returning to her. Hermione was so enveloped in sucking Draco's cock it came as a shock to her when she felt a finger slip into her ass. She pulled away and looked back at Lucius as he moved a finger in and out of her. Hermione moaned and put her hands down to steady herself as he inserted another finger. Lucius removed the fingers as Draco pulled Hermione to her feet before lifting her up and thrusting into her. Lucius lubed his cock and got behind her before inserting himself into her tight ass. Hermione was moaning uncontrollably every time they thrusted in and out of both her holes as pleasure coursed through her body.

"Fuck," She cried leaning her head on Draco's shoulder. "That feels so good." Draco removed himself from her dripping wet pussy and Lucius positioned her so she was on her hands and knees once again. Draco moved so his cock was in her face.

"Suck it," He demanded Hermione happily obliged. She moaned as she tasted her sweet juices on his cock. Lucius continued to pound into her ass as he reached down and rubbed her clit. She moaned around Draco's cock making him groan in pleasure.

"Oh god I'm so close," She said pulling her mouth away from Draco's cock once again. "Fuck me," Lucius removed his cock from her ass and sat on the bed. Hermione quickly walked over and positioned herself over his cock before slowly pushing herself down onto it moaning loudly. Once he was fully inside her he held her legs open wide Draco walked over and rubbed his cock over her clit and down her pussy lips purposefully teasing her.

"Oh stop teasing me," She begged. "I'm so close."

"What do you want pet?" Lucius questioned.

"Tell us we want to hear it," Draco said.

"I want you both to fuck me, I want to cum." They both smirked before Draco thrust into her. Lucius and Draco started a quick rhythm as they fucked both her holes mercilessly. "Just like that, don't stop." Hermione cried. "I'm gonna cum!" Draco reached down and pinched her clit sending her over the edge. "I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Lucius groaned as her ass tightened around him he gave a few more thrusts and came deep inside her. Draco felt her pussy convulse around him and he came deep inside her as well.

Draco and Lucius pulled out of Hermione and Lucius took the exhausted woman up to the pillows and laid under the covers with her. Draco stood to leave when he heard Hermione.

"Draco come here," She called. He smiled and laid behind her under the covers. As Hermione started to dose off she knew one day she'd have to choose between the two but she was perfectly content with laying there with the both of them and for now that's all that mattered.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the Lucius/Hermione/Draco smut-fest! Tell me what you think.**


End file.
